A helping hand
by Spike's real lover
Summary: Spike and Buffy's love life is played with when the mind of Spike and William are switched. Buffy must get her Spike back and return the shy, sweet William. But will she want to fix them? Will Spike give up his new life? Season six. Romance/Drama/Humor
1. Enter the helpers

Spike's breath caught in his throat as he sat on his bed. He tried to get all the glass from his back, but some of the smaller shards would have to work their own way out. The three bags of blood he had would make his back heal by tomorrow night. His wrist on the other hand would be sore for a couple days, nothing short from Slayer blood would change that. And he knew he wasn't getting any of that from his Slayer, despite how rough their sex has been getting.

He groaned as he wrapped his broken wrist, thoughts of the cause of his pain fluttered to mind.

Buffy.

She had barreled into his crypt, kissed hard and pushed him towards the floor trapdoor. She let them drop down the hole pointedly ignoring his gasps of pain as his wrist broke. She didn't listen to his groans as his bare back rolled over broken glass.

She's getting worst. Spike thought. "I don't deserve this," He whispered. "I'm not a monster."

Spike drew in a deep breath and twisted to lie carefully on his stomach, minding his hurt hand.

He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the sodding all tears. The emotional pain mixed with the physical drove him to the back of his head. Spike smashed his palm into the headboard.

"Why do I let her do this?" Spike had no idea what the answer was. No, that was a lie, he knew. He never took a stand against her because he loved her and this is what she said she needed.

Sod it all, I should take a bloody stand here. Spike thought as he slipped into sleep.

…

Buffy slid under her bed covers, her head was pounding and eyes itched from dried tears. What the hell had she done tonight? How'd she get so bad?

_About the same time I realized that I had fallen in lo—_No. Buffy thought. _I can feel that way for a vampire._

She rubbed her face harshly, growling. "Shit."

Buffy kneaded her temples trying to block the vivid memory of Spike's strangled cries, not the good, 'the Slayer's fucking me blind' type either.

She knew what she did was terrible, evil even. _But Spike was just a demon, a filthy unclean thing right?_ Buffy thought sarcastically.

"I'm a monster." she thought aloud.

She rolled to her stomach and dropped her head to her hands. It's the only reason I'd do this to him. She thought. _Why hasn't he left?_

Trying to figure out Spike's motives made her head hurt worse.

_I wish he'd just leave Go home, go anywhere. Just leave like the others, at least _that_ I can understand._

But he would never leave, would he? He loved her and that was that. He's not Angel and he's not Riley. When he loved he didn't leave, even when she gave him every reason to.

I've got to change something. She thought. _Either stop using him, or treat him like he treats me. With love._

Buffy hugged Mr. Gordo to her chest and fell restlessly into sleep.

…

Aphrodite, a beautiful golden haired woman, watched Buffy toss and turn. Her flowing white strapless dress ruffled gently in the breeze.

She could see Buffy clearly, though Buffy was in her room on the upper level of the house, and Aphordite stood on the grass beside the house. She saw her in her mind's eye, she also heard her thoughts. All these powers were from the PTB, endowed to her especially for this mission.

She smiled slyly, her slim figure dissipating into air. "Your mind and heart will see clearly with my help my Dear." She said. "Soon you will give in and forgo what is expected of you, all for the one you love."

She reappeared at a Victorian styled, three story house one hundred and twenty-two years in the past. She watched the young poet sit by candlelight and work on his new piece.

"And William, you'll see a new and sinful world with the eyes of both innocence and corruption. Wait, you and she will help-"

A male voice interrupted Aphrodite. "Mother, you're acting like the damn Riddler. You're not on Batman, so please speak clearly," he sighed heavily. "You had the PTB contact me and set me on this case, so answer this. Do you think that the Powers are going to let you play with time?"

Aphrodite slowly turned to see the handsome man behind her, he wore a black and dark blue suit.

"Eros," She chastised. "I have told you before not to just appear. Your antics have worried me since you were little."

"Don't ignore my question Mother." Eros snapped.

"How is Hedone? I haven't seen him in a couple hundred years," Aphrodite said.

"Mother!" Eros exclaimed irritated.

She tightened her lips. "The Powers told me to fix their love, they said the world depended on it. They said to do it however I could without using a love spell. Something about it already happening to them and a fake engagement." Aphrodite shrugged. "If they wanted conventional then they should have gone to Hathor. But they didn't, they came to _me_. I do_ not _play conventional."

Eros rolled his eyes, "You know Hathor is unstable. She'd more likely end the world than fix the Slayer's love life." He paused a moment, "And the cow thing she does is disturbing."

"True… and the hat of horns doesn't help." Aphrodite shook her head, "If they have a problem with me, let them fix the Slayer and Vampire. I'll live in some other dimension when this one ends. This is how I work," she said firmly."

Eros breathed heavily, deeply annoyed. "Whatever."

…..

Aphrodite sat with Eros, red sand encircled them and candles burned near them.

Aphrodite looked at her son. "Ready?"

"If I get in trouble because of this," he warned her.

"Nothing will happen. You'll be fine." She took Eros' hands and stated to chant.

"_Motas vaeta daries dardares astataries dissunapiter_."

They both took a jar of rust colored powder. They put their over each other's and poured the powder over them.

"Chronus, keeper of time, let our will be done. Let the mind and soul of one from the past switch with one of the future. Let William and Spike exchange body and soul. So mote it be."

A blinding white light flashed and a force pushed Aphrodite and Eros to the ground.

"Wow, what a rush." Aphrodite smirked as her son protested and grumbled.

Eros stood and reached his hand down to his mother. "Let us pray you insane plan works."

…


	2. Gilesesque suit or nude? Let's do both

Spike jolted awake at the sound of a door opening. He looked up, dazed from sleep.

A shy girl stood in the open doorway; she wore a Victorian maidens' dress. She curtsied, keeping her eyes from wondering across Spike's naked chest. "I'm sorry Master William, I knocked but there was no answer. Your mother has requested your presence."

Spike knew he'd seen her somewhere before. He squinted, trying to place her. His jaw dropped, "Annabelle?" Then her words came back. _Mother?_

Annabelle's eyes darted from his eyes to his body and back again. "Yes Master William?" she asked.

Spike shook his head numbly. "Where _is_ Mum?"

"She's in the dining room." Annabelle's forehead creased as she gazed worriedly at Spike. "Are you feeling quite right Master William? You don't sound yourself at all."

Spike slipped into the proper stuck up English accent he had used only as a human. "I'm just tired, I'm afraid I was awake very late." The lie rolled easily over his tongue. After all, it had happened very often while he was still William.

"I'm glad you're okay." She smiled at him briefly and hurried out the door, closing it behind her.

_Cute girl, if only I could have been a man while human. She might have been a good shag. _"Bloody hell." Spike mumbled as he looked around the room. It was _his_ bedroom, the room from his human days. His writing desk, a smooth cherry wood, sat to the left of his bed. His wardrobe, also cherry wood, to the right. It had rich brown wooden walls and floors. _This can't be. My house was destroyed long ago._

Spike made up his mind to see if his mother was really there. Going to his wardrobe he picked out one of his less Giles-esque outfits.

A white shirt, a sky blue and gold vest, a black silk ascot, a grey wool coat with a black silk collar, a pair of black trousers and sensible black shoes. Really this was how he should have dressed back then. He was surprised he even had cool clothing. Well cool back in the day.

Spike jumped back when he saw himself reflected in the mirror attached to his wardrobe door. He stepped in front of the mirror, gazing at himself puzzled.

His hair was longer and brown. He usually kept his hair tied back at this length. "Getting a bleeding haircut," he said.

He leaned backwards then forwards, to and fro again. "Bugger," he chuckled. "I'm my poofy William self again, bloody reflection and all." He touched his chest and felt his steady heartbeat. "Wow."

Spike leapt over his bed, fumbling and slipping on to his ass on the other side. "Bloody embarrassing," he muttered, climbing to his feet.

He sprinted down the stairs, reveling in the feel of the steady and rapidly increasing _thump thumping_ of his heart. At the bottom of the stairs he hung a right going through the open dining room doors.

"Why William, you're energized this morn. Do you feel as good as you look?" Spike's mother Asked. She sat at the farthest end of the long table.

Spike ran to his mother, dropping to his knees at her side, tears pricked his eyes. "You're here. I didn't know if you would be. I've missed you so much, Mother." He kissed her hand, happy to be in her presence once again. _It's really her, I have her back._

"My Dear, I saw you just last night. Was it a nightmare maybe? Are you feeling well?"

"Never better Mother," Spike said.

…..

Eros and his mother stood in the dining room, invisible ghosts to all but each other.

"He looks happy." Eros grumbled, frowning at his mother. _Her plan won't work and the world will end. If what the Powers told me is true, we don't have much time to play around with her foolish time games. Damn prophecies and their time lines._

"Yes, he does." Aphrodite said, glancing over at her son. "Is there something wrong with his happiness?"

Eros made a show of sighing and raising his arms to the sky. "How do you expect him to yearn for the future when the past is so good? I wouldn't want to go back to the retched Slayer if I were he." _And if we don't do something fast he wouldn't want the future even if the past sucked._

Aphrodite smiled patiently. "If it is a love worth saving then the vampire will want to be with her."

"If you insist, I still believe your plan will backfire. Did the Powers talk to you about how much time we have to do this?" Eros asked.

"No, but I'm sure there is no rush." Aphrodite brushed his comment off like it was a boring and tiered one.

"If you don't listen to me, there might not be anywhere for you to hide your red face after your plan doesn't work," Eros barked.

"Not true, my plan will work fine," Aphrodite said.

"No it won't." Eros closed his eyes, trying to rein in his temper.

"Really, wanna bet?" she challenged.

…

A sharp pain from his wrist jerked William out of his slumber. He rolled to his back and hissed at the soreness of it.

William sat up noticing that he wasn't in his room, and that wherever he was, was completely dark. "Is…" William hesitated to say more, worried about who might be listening. _I should have paid closer attention to the boys who use to fight is school. At least I could take whoever kidnapped me in a friendly game of fencing._

William stood, waiting for the pain in his wrist to dull a bit. After all, he may need to take action if his kidnapped showed up.

William blinked several times, trying to adjusting his eyes to the lack of light. To his surprise he found he _could see_ through the dark.

_I suppose I should face my kidnapper sooner or later. _"Um- erm, is anyone here?" Silence.

Bare footed he padded over to the shadowy outline of a latter. He examined it cautiously, tugging at before making his way up it.

He found the higher level to be a furnished crypt. He spent several minutes looking around, his head not quite right. He felt like had gotten pissed and was hangover. "Where in the name of the Queen am I, and who brought me here?"

The door flew open and William ducked down beside a sarcophagus, immediately regretting as his various body pieces made their complaints known. His muscles tensed as he crouched quietly.

"Spike, are you here? I need to talk to you." a feminine voice said.

William peeked around his concrete hiding space. A short blond girl headed towards him. He stood, relief easing his tight muscles.

"Are you okay? Do you know where we are?" William asked, careful to sound pleasant even through his fear.

William's heart fluttered as he got a good look at her in a beam of moonlight. A thousand poetic words flickered through his mind as he gazed upon the almost angelic beauty before him.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy shook her head. "Never mind, I need to talk to …" She trailed off as her eyes traveled him. "And you're naked."

William dropped his head and saw to his shame a lack of clothing. "Oh dear. I—" Buffy interrupted him.

"Do you always have to make everything hard? I mean I can't even come and talk to you without you making me …" Buffy closed her, a shudder ran down her. "want you."

William's eyes widened. "I'm sure you're mistaken."

Buffy shook her head, walking toward him. "No, I thought I was, but I want you. More than any other man I've been with."

Buffy wrapped her arms around William's neck. "I need you." She pulled his mouth down to hers.

William froze, his mind racing as Buffy's lips danced against his. His intellect was telling him to pull away, to save the girl from ruining her innocents. But his body refused to listen, instead he rested his hands awkwardly on her hips and tried to copy her lips movements.

Buffy rubbed herself against the length of William's body. Her tongue slipped past his lips, caressing his mouth.

William's eyes shot open, but his mouth stayed on Buffy's. He couldn't fathom what she was doing, what he should do and why he was doing anything at all. The sensation of her tongue in his mouth was strange and sensual. His mind shut off and his body took over. His hands slid up her back to her head, pulling her mouth closer to his as he let his own tongue push and play with hers.

Buffy gently scratched her nails down his torso. One of her hands snuck around his member, stroking and pumping him.

William gasped, arching his back as Buffy kept hand moving on him. _I shouldn't be … shouldn't be what. Bugger I can't think._

Buffy sucked his neck as she moved William closer to the big armchair that Spike likely stole. She pushed him down on the chair straddling him. "I need you, do you need me?" Buffy grinded her backside into his erection.

William's head rolled back as pleasure shot through his body. "God, yes…"

Buffy watched his face contort in ecstasy. His lips parted as he moaned softly, his lids closed. _Damn it, I'm still using him. Can I let him use me too?_ She leaned in, capturing his lips. She stripped off her clothing, a burning need to have her skin touch his.

William gazed in wonder as Buffy sat naked on him, straddling his lap. He wanted to touch her, feel her.

Buffy slipped her hand around William's putting it on her breast. "I need you to touch me, need to feel."

William swallowed hard and concentrated on doing what she told him to. He may have never touched a woman in this way before, but he was a fast learner and could always read people. He squeezed her breast and saw Buffy's head roll back. _Well I guess pressure is good._ He rubbed his thumb across her nipple, Buffy moan and William decided to try something else. He pinch her nipple gentle and Buffy's moans grew louder. _She likes that. _He tried a few other tactics and chose the ones that seemed best.

His penis grew painfully hard as Buffy mewled and moaned.

"I need you," Buffy panted. "in me. Need you in me." She put her hand on William's chest, leaning him back enough so that she could ride him. She rose to her knees, setting herself down on him.

William threw his head back as Buffy rode him. He gripped the arms of the chair, white hot ecstasy blinded him.

Buffy came and her sheath clenched him. He exploded inside her, throwing her into another orgasm.

As he came William felt something inside of himself break, as though something wild that had been caged broke free. He lost himself as he features change and his face shifted. His incisors elongated and an animalistic snarl tore from his throat.

Buffy stared down at William, she felt a mix of fear and excitement as she looked at him in vampire form. Spike always stayed human when they did this. He never let her see his demon and she never asked. Her fingers danced over the ridges of his forehead. She moved a digit to his teeth, running it around his fangs. Her hand slipped slightly and she cut her finger against one sharp fang.

William's golden eyes shown as he sucked her finger into his mouth, curling his tongue around it.

Heat shot through Buffy as he sucked on her finger. She felt him go hard inside her and suddenly she was flipped to her back.

William didn't know what he was doing, couldn't think. His mind was blank, all he knew was he wanted her, the desire to have her too great. He didn't know how he ended up on top of her, or how his body knew what do. He couldn't remember anything, his brain clutch at straws. All he knew, all he felt was her. Her holding him, her kissing him, being on top of her, being in her. He heard and felt himself roar as he came again, but it seemed distant. It seem like it was a million miles away.

William shook his head clear, his demon melting away unnoticed by him. Buffy was clinging to him as though letting go meant death. He let his face rest in the crook of her neck as he gathered his strength. William let his hand slip around the side of the chair, grabbing the long black coat he had seen earlier. He suppressed a grimace as his wrist reminded him that it was still hurt. The pain throbbed through a good portion of his arm.

He tried to ignore it and pulled the jacket over the two of them. _Great job Willie old boy. You wake up to find yourself kidnapped or some rot. After but a moment you find out that your injured. Five minute after that you start down the road to losing your __ virginity to a woman you've never even seen before, don't even know her name._ William tightened his grip on Buffy, kissing the top of her head. _How'd I become such a ponce? How did I fall in love with someone I just met?_

Buffy snuggled into his side. I'm still using him. Buffy thought. _At least it can be a two way street._

….

Eros tapped his foot tsking. "I believe I shall win our little wager. After I win we can start to _really_ fix things."

"It's not even nearing the end. Just because things have differed slightly, doesn't mean I will lose," Aphrodite snapped.

"Besides having been somewhat interesting and," A smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. "somewhat _erotic_, this experiment has done nothing. I believe the Slayer and the soulful vampire, William, will fall for one another, and the soulless human, Spike, will wish to stay in the past where he is happy. Is my hypothesis completely inaccurate?"

"You will _not_ win," Aphrodite said insistently.

"All the winner gets is the privilege to tell the loser how to do their job whenever we work together. Besides, if we're lucky we'll never have to do any jobs together again. It won't be a terrible loss for you, Mother."

She watched the cuddling couple a moment longer and turned glaring at Eros, "Oh shut it."

….


	3. A poem here and a name switch there

Spike looked through his wardrobe, searching for a suit to wear at the party Cecily's was throwing at her Father's house. Spike remembered this party quite well. After the party tonight he would die. _Would have died, it wouldn't this time 'round._

"Not this time." Spike said to himself. "I've had over a hundred and twenty years of that, I'm gonna watch the sunrise tomorrow."

He pulled out a fresh white shirt, a pair of dress black pants, a black four-pocket vest, a black necktie and a black Highland Sack coat.

"This'll have to do me, can't wear jeans and a tee here." Spike smirked into the mirror. "I'm gonna make Cecily ache."

...

Spike walked into the grand hall. Right away he spotted Cecily and her group of sods. "Show time."

"Good evening Cecily, thank you for your gracious invitation." Spike bowed his head as he walked up to her."

Cecily eyed him curiously. "William?"

"The one and only." Spike smirked and winked at her.

Red powdered across her cheeks. "Mmm, yes of course?" She twirled her fan in her right hand.

Spike quirk an eyebrow. _If I remember correctly the fan thing is use as a pick up._ _I think that means she's watching me. __This is_ _going to be easier than I thought. _

A short man addressed Spike. He had ridiculous mutton chops and a bushy mustache. Spike forgot the buggers name. "William, favor us with your opinion. What do you make of the rash of disappearances sweeping through our town, animals or thieves?"

"To be truthful I believe it to be something in between the two," Spike said.

"Oh, And what would that be?" The obnoxious little man sneered.

"Would you call a person that came take a human life in and of _himself_ human? Frankly I wouldn't call Jack the ripper human." _And he isn't. Hate that sodding demon berk._

Spike fought the urge to laugh as mutton chops worked his jaw.

The little man smiled wickedly, "You still write poetry I assume. Why don't you regale us with a poem, William."

Spike knew which one to recite. "All right.

"She walk in the beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes:

Thus mellow'd to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impair'd the the nameless grace

Which waves in every golden tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely express

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm,, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent!"

Spike felt his heart ache as he thought of the inspiration of that poem. It was, of course written for Buffy, always for her. Spike suddenly had the need to hold Buffy.

Cecily said, "That was wonderful William. Who did you writ-"

Spike interrupted her. "I must go. I'm... I'm sorry." Spike spun on his heels and ran out the front door.

...

"Ha!" Aphrodite yelled, pointing at Eros. "See? He _loves_ her, he _misses_ her. Ha!"

Eros pinched his face, glowering at his mother. "It means nothing, the Slayer will fall for the human in vampire form, that is that. Your plan can not work out."

"Why, 'cause you don't want to lose?"

"No," Eros said like he was talking to a child. "because your plan is insane. It _can't_ work."

"Yeah right, your just jealous that _you_ didn't think of it."

Eros growled. "That's not it! Stop saying that." He pouted, "I'm not jealous."

"You so are." Aphrodite teased.

"Bitch." Eros muttered under his breath.

...

Buffy kissed William's palm, running her cheek across his fingers. _He really can be sweet. God, please don't let me fall in love again. _She pushed her back against William's chest, determined to stop thinking.

I love her. William thought. _Bloody hell._

He pressed his lips to Buffy's neck, kissing her gently. "What are thinking of?"

Buffy twist her head and caught his lips. She rest her head under his chin. "I was just thinking that this is the first time you've held me... I- I like it."

William sighed. "I'm in love with you, and don't even know your name. Guess I'm a bit of a ponce."

Buffy sat up, scowling. "Stop that Spike. Here I am trying to be better for you, and you're making jokes."

William worried his bottom lip. "What did you call me?"

"Spike! Stop tha-"

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" William spat.

"Spike. I called you Spike. You know, your name." Buffy rolled her eyes.

William leaped of the armchair. "No..."

"What's going on Spike, what's wrong?"

"My name is William, William Pratt." William bit his fist.

"Yeah, before you were a vampire," Buffy said.

"A vam- vampire?" William touched his chest, his chin quavered when his heart didn't beat. "Dear Lord."

...

Aphrodite shook her head. "It's about time. They don't catch on very fast, do they?"

Eros nodded slowly. "You'd think they'd have figured it out while she was screaming his alter ego's name."

"Well, to be fair, they were a little distracted at that time," Aphrodite said.

"You won't win." Eros stated.

Aphrodite raised her brow. "Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too"

"Will not."

Will too."

"Will... oh never mind." Eros huffed.

Aphrodite grinned "Loser."


	4. Told them you were! Who, what and why

Spike stalked down a Victorian street, lost in thought. _I need to find a way back to Buffy. I need to make things right._

Spike recoiled as he barreled into a group of people. "Watch where you're..." His jaw fell slack as he look Angelus in the eyes.

"What were you saying, boy?" Angelus scowled.

Spike shook his head. "N- nothing, never mind." He stepped backwards, his hands up. "All good here." Spike sped walked away.

"Bloody ." Spike took off running. He rammed into a tall dark figure and bounced back barley keeping his feet.

"I wasn't done with you boy." Angelus grabbed his shirt and hefted him off his feet. "I believe you owe me an apology."

Spike's eye twitched, and he set his chin defiantly. "Sorry you can't watch where you bloody walk. Ponce."

Angelus' face contorted with venomous rage. He smash Spike into a wall. "You won't want to be playing with with me. I might just kill you... Well I am going to kill you, but it can be fast or slow."

Spike faked worry. "Wouldn't want that, would I Angelus. You might just go vamp on my pretty arse."

Angelus was taken back. "You know me?" studied Spike's face. "Did I kill your family or something?"

Spike rolled his eyes, trying to form a plan of escape until he saw Angelus' leering at him. "What?"

"Your quite a handsome man aren't you, thin and muscular."

Spike felt queasy as one of Angelus' bulky hands felt him up. Spike tried to shake him off, but Angelus held him firmly to the wall.

"You'd make a fun toy, maybe I'll turn you and, as you suggested, go vamp on you pretty arse." Angelus licked up Spike's neck to his chin. "Taste good too." He grin against spike's cheek."

_Disgusting. "_Ah, fuck me." Spike hissed, fear settling into his bones.

"I plan to." Angelus chuckled softly, looking Spike in the eyes.

Spike drew a shaky breath before spitting in Angelus' face. He brought his knee up, smashing it into his nuts. "Always knew you were a poofer."

Angelus dropped Spike and clutched his groin. "You- I'll..." Angelus groaned and fell to his knees moaning swears. He glared up at Spike. "You'll be paying Boy."

Spike flashed him the two finger salute and ran away before Angelus could recover.

...

Aphrodite snickered as she and Eros watched Spike jog away from the gay vampire.

She nudged her son. "I like him, he's saucy." Her shoulders slumped when Eros ignored her.

Aphrodite smiled slowly. "I can see why that burly vampire would want to sleep with him. I bet Spike is a geat lover. Passionate, focused-."

"Mother!" Eros yelled, his jaw dropped and eyes widened. "Don't say things like that."

"It's not like I'm going to," she frowned. "Not that I couldn't. I could get him in my bed if I wanted to."

"Stop that, or... or I talk about... sleeping with the Slayer." Eros shook his head considering the lame threat.

"Like you could have sex with _her_. Without magic that is." Aphrodite teased.

"I what...? Could too. Besides, who's to say _you_ could get Spike?" Eros questioned.

"Okay I'll bet you that I can get Spike befo-" Aphrodite was cut off.

"No. More. Betting." Eros demanded.

"Fine!" Aphrodite stuck her tongue out.

...

Buffy, now fully dressed, paced the crypt. "How can what you're telling me be true?"

William gasped. "I would never lie to you." He pulled a black shirt down over his head. "I hardly know you... or I guess I know a lot of you." William gazed at Buffy thoughtfully. "I would never lie to you."

"What do you mean you don't but do know me?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I barely know anything _about_ you. I've seen your naked body though."

"AHRRG! That's not true."

William looked concerned. "But I did see you naked, didn't I."

"Not that, you've known me for five years, ever since you tried to kill me. I didn't mean-" Buffy winced as horror set on William's features.

"I would never hurt you, I'd never lie to you and I was not a vampire twenty four hours ago." William sucked air into his lungs, still having troubled believing he had no uses for the air.

"God, you're so difficult!" Buffy knuckled her eyes.

"Listen, all I want is to go back to my own time period. I want to go back to my mother and my poetry. I want to no longer to be here." Turning his back on Buffy he muttered under his breath. "I can be abused by a woman there too."

Buffy's slayer hearing picked up his musings and the ice around her heart melted. "Spike, I don't know what happened to your memory, but I'll be here for you. I'll help you get it back."

William made a strangled noise and grabbed his hair. "I didn't lose my memory!"

Buffy flinched at his tone. "Fine, explain how your here in a vampire body than."

"I..." William's bit his lower lip. "Oh bugger."

"There, that sounds like the real you." Buffy smiled.

...

Aphrodite cussed silently. "These humans are so stupid. I just can't believe how stupid theses fucking fucktards are."

"Why Mother, you seem irritated." Eros laced his hands in front of his chest. "Why in the world are you angry?"

"Why don't you play hide and go fuck yourself." She gritter through her teeth.

"Spike may be heading in the right direction, but these two are as dumb as rocks." Eros sighed over dramatically.

"I just wish I could..." Aphrodite's mouth curled in an sly grin. "I think we should split up. You take Spike, I'll take the rocks."

Eros glanced at his mother. "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing, I would never play at anything. You know me." She batted her eyelashes innocently.

Eros rolled his eyes skywards. "Fine. Whatever you are planing won't matter. I'll go watch over Spike."

"You're such a good son," she cooed.

...

Buffy smacked her head, once again trying to drive the facts into the stubborn vampires mind. "You. Are. Not. A. Victorian. Gentleman. You. Are. A. Punk. Vampire."

"Stop it, both of you. You're acting like children." Aphrodite rubbed her temples.

Buffy and William swung around too see the intruder.

Aphrodite stood leaning on the sarcophagus. "Hi, Aphrodite. It's nice to meet the people I've been toying with."

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy asked, edging for her stake.

"Unbefuckinglievable! I just told you who I was. Do you not know who Aphrodite is?" She questioned.

William perked up. "I know who Aphrodite is. She's a Greek goddess of love. The wife of Hephaestus and the mother of Eros. She also has the power to make any and all people fall in love." William studied her with his eyes. "You do have the beauty to be her."

Aphrodite smiled. "I _have_ been told that time after time, after time... Plus I have incredible eyes, not to mention gorgeous," she rotated her wrist and a mirror appeared in her hand. "Just stunning."

William nodded. "She also is self centered."

Buffy interrupted Aphrodite's retort before it began. Three things. One, why are you here. Two, what did you do to toy with us. And three, why the hell did you do it?"

"I shall answer all your question, but fisrt I must ask one. How did you not figure anything out yet?"


	5. A worrior of love or a disgraceful male?

Buffy's jaw dropped. "Why didn't we… Are you freaking kidding me?"

Aphrodite shook her head. "Oh never mind," she glanced at William. "Your mother's fine, Spike has taken good care of her."

William nodded numbly. "Who is Spike? Miss Summers has called me that repeatedly."

Aphrodite settled herself onto the armchair the couple had recently vacated. "You've had sex with her, I think you can call her Buffy," Aphrodite tisked. "Spike is you of the future. As you can see Spike is a vampire, as you will be soon."

William blanched. "I don't want to be a vampire! How do I stop it? I swear if I can I will."

Aphrodite waved her hand dismissively. "You are destined to live to this time. It's been prophesized, you can't change it."

"Why?" William sat heavily on the sarcophagus, well defeated.

"Because without you, the world as we know and love it will end. You are the one to save it," Aphrodite inclined her body, staring him in the eyes as if to convey the grave truth of the matter.

Buffy waved her hands in front of her face. "No, no, no. I save the world, Spike tries to end it. He's a vampire, why would he do that?"

Aphrodite leaned back, stretching like a content feline. "For love. He worked to be vicious for his Sire, and he's working to good for his Slayer. It's a strong emotion, it has caused lovers to war and warriors to fall at the feet of women," she peek at Buffy. "It caused this warrior of love to fall at your feet," Aphrodite flicked her hand at William.

Buffy rubbed her face roughly. "So how do I get him back?"

Aphrodite grinned widely. "All you have to do is get your gang to look at a couple books about Chronus. He is a keeper of time and will return William."

Buffy grabbed Aphrodite's arm as she stood. "Has Spike messed up the past? Will this affect the furtre?"

Aphrodite shook her head. "No, the last time I saw him he had gone to a party and, well he made some bitchy Victorian Lady want to lay him."

William cocked his head to the side. "Cecily?"

Aphrodite struck her finger at him. "That's the one. But he left her high and dry. Well high at least, can't say much to the dry," she winked at Buffy.

Buffy blushed and turned away. "Yeah, dry."

Aphrodite caught William's head bouncing from her to Buffy questioningly. "Cecily was wet because she wanted him to fuck her brains out. Come to think of it, she wasn't the only one."

Buffy glared at her.

"No not you, a big bull of a vampire. His was handsome though." Aphrodite considered Angelus' features.

William looked at her in horror. "A—a man?"

Aphrodite choked back laughter. "I forgot you're from 1880," she stood to stand in front of Buffy. "A man on man or woman on woman relationship was not well known back then. And those who knew or thought about it didn't like it. They didn't think of it as love, just a perversion."

Buffy slanted her head to see William behind Aphrodite. "You hate gay couples?"

"Why would I hate some who was gay? I wish everyone felt gay." William furled his brows.

"Gay means happy to him," she told Buffy. "She means a person who likes people of the same sex. Like the man who hit on Spike."

"Oh, I suppose I've never thought of it. I assure you that I hold no ranker towards anyone though. And whether I agree with someone or not doesn't mean I hate them. Besides I am poet, I believe that love comes in all shapes and sizes."

"More open minded than most of your time. I don't think you'd hold any warm fuzzeis for the guy who was going to rape your body though," Aphrodite said.

Buffy coughed loudly, nearly choking on her surprise. "What, who was it?"

"A vampire called Angelus. He's known for raping many women. I never knew he liked men too," Aphrodite rubbed her nails absently on her shirt.

"Angel? No, it can't be." Buffy stomped her foot.

Aphrodite gazed at Buffy from under her lashes. "You know him?"

"He's my ex, and let me tell you he's is no gay man," Buffy insisted.

"Boyfriend, eh? Date any humans? Are you a necrophiliac?" Aphrodite started chuckling but stopped dead. "Wait, isn't he Spike's Gand Sire?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, he Sired Drusilla and Drusilla Sired Spike, thus the Grand Sire is made."

"Shit, shit, shitshittyshitshit," Aphrodite slapped her forehead.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"Ah fuck. Spike kneed him in the balls and ran away. Angelus will be out for blood, among other thing. If William gets turned then he'll have a lot of fucked up shit to deal with," Aphrodite hit her head again for the hell of it.

"I've got to go. Remember about Chronus." With a flourish of her arms she disappeared, a powdery smoke left in her place.

"I don't know if I want to go back any more," William looked worriedly at Buffy

…

Spike dropped to his bed, the sweet oblivion of sleep taking over.

After escaping Angelus he headed to the library, picking up several books on magic and time travel. The poncey librarian looked suspicious at his choices. Spike then spent the next six hours researching in his room.

Spike was on the brink of a deep sleep when someone shook his shoulder harshly.

Spike shot up, glancing at his wrist watch. 4:07

"You know you shouldn't fall to sleep with those things on."

Spike twisted around glaring, his back protested the idea of sitting after the long hours at his desk. "Who are you, ya berk?"

"Eros, the son of Aphrodite," he lounged on Spike's desk chair. "I and my mother happen to be the ones who did this to you."

Spike growled, but in his human body it came out less than threatening. "I should rip you to pieces."

Eros crossed his legs and rested them at the end of the bed. "Why? Aren't you happier here? You're human; you have all the people who ever loved you here."

Spike stood, the ability to feel the cool air his bare flesh still foreign to him. "Your point being?" Spike walked to his wardrobe, searching for something to throw on.

"Ahem, do you always sleep naked?" Eros kept his eyes on Spike's face.

"Yeah, don't ever wear underdrawers either. Gonna keep asking me shite or start answering?" Spike slipped a pair of black work trousers on and walked to Eros. "Well?"

"The Power wanted us to fix your love with the Slayer. My mother had the crazy idea to make you two fret over getting back to one another. Only problem is that the Slayer doesn't care who it is in your body, not as long as the body is still giving her what she wants," Eros carefully gauged Spike reaction.

Spike bobbed his head up and down. "I figured as much."

Eros cried in indignity. "And you still want to go back? You're a disgrace to our sex."

"Gotta hold on to the one you love," Spike shrugged.

"Ha, I told you I was going to win!" Aphrodite appeared behind her son. "He has more character than you."

Eros leapt from the chair. "Damn it Mother, don't do that."

"Told ja it's not fun," Aphrodite said cheekily.

Spike looked from mother to son. "Who the bleeding hell are you?"

"I'm Aphrodite. And who are you hot stuff?" Aphrodite took in his naked chest.

"You know who he is Mother. Don't even try to come-on to him," Eros rolled his eyes

"Okay, now that both you sods are here you can tell me how to get back to my Slayer," Spike glared at the duo.

"She doesn't love you, she hates your guts. The only reason she keeps you around is because you happen to have a dick she fancies," Eros sneered.

"I know." Spike looked blankly at the door before pulling himself together. "Doesn't mean I'll be leaving her. Once I fall I'm not easily gotten rid of. Not gonna leave my girl."

"Ah, but she's not your girl. The Slayer hates everything about you except the way you can take her abuse and still fuck her sideways. She was just having hot and wild sex with your alter ego but hours ago. She doesn't care who the driver of you cock is," Eros hissed loudly.

Spike quirked a brow. "Does that mean the Slayer was my first?"

"Out of what I just said you got _that_?" Eros threw his arms up. "Ridiculous!"

Aphrodite smiled happily at Spike. "Yes, you are William from the future in the past, and he is you from the past in the future. Buffy the Slayer will always be the woman who took William's virginity. There for she is your first."

"Cool," Spike grinned dopily.

"That's it, I'm going to check in on the twit twins." Eros snapped his fingers a popped out in a cloud of thick, powdery smoke.

"You guys gotta not do that." Spike managed to say through a constricted air passage as he bent over hacking. "Gonna give me lung cancer or some rot."

"It won't kill you. But Angelus on the other hand, he might," Aphrodite said.

"What about the ruddy poof?" Spike asked, throwing himself onto the bed.

"He's your Grand Sire. When Drusilla turns you he'll be ready for some serious payback." Aphrodite sat next him on the bed.

Spike dropped his head to his chest. "Shite."

...


	6. Deals with devils

Buffy watched William stalk the crypt, he occasionally pulled at his hair or slapped the side of his head.

"Are you going to be okay?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine right after I get over the fact that I'm going to be raped!" William cried furiously.

"Calm down, okay? I'm sure Aphro-dippy or whatever, will fix what she messed up." Buffy put a hand on William's shoulder.

William kissed her hand. "Thank you." He hugged her, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her scent, she smelled like vanilla. "Thank you so much."

Buffy leaned against him, running her hands through his hair. "Don't say that," she whispered.

William pulled back. "Why?"

"Because I don't deserve it. I'm not a good person." Buffy rest her forehead on his chest. "I shouldn't have someone who loves me like you … or Spike."

William pulled her lips to his, kissing her deeply. He let instinct take over, sliding his tongue between Buffy's lips pushing across the roof of Buffy's mouth.

Buffy ran her hand under his shirt, burning to feeling his hard, cool muscles against her.

Buffy's head rolled back as she tried to catch her breath. She gasped as William's mouth attached to her breast, sucking through the material.

Buffy was brought back to her senses as thunderous clapping echoed loudly in the small enclosed crypt. She jumped out of William's embrace, glaring venomously at the man who lounged on the armchair nearby. Violent fantasies fluttered through her mind invitingly.

William stepped in front of Buffy growling out his words. "Who are you?"

"I'm Eros, I'm sure my mother has already visited you," Eros said.

"Yeah, so what do you want?" Buffy pushed her way around William.

Eros answered. "My mother told you how to make things normal. I'm here to tell you how to make things better, make everyone happy."

Buffy scrunched her nose. "What do you mean _to make everyone happy_? How do you know normal isn't what we want?"

Eros shook his head mournfully. "I'm sorry, I haven't explained myself properly.

"William has a soul, Spike does not. You're the Slayer and as such are not allowed to have relations with a soulless vampire. With William you could openly be happy with him, and I insure you that he would be just as happy to be with you."

"But I can't just leave—" Buffy was cut off by Eros.

"Spike now is in his human life, he's happy there. He's told me himself that he's happier with the people who love and respect him than he ever was around you, Buffy, or the scoobies, I believe he call them."

Buffy felt her chest constrict and tears fight at her eyes. Spike never really loved her, it was always fake, and now he's happy where he is. "If this is true then why did your mother try to change everything?"

Eros sighed dramatically. "She would look like a fool in front of the Powers if her plan didn't do what it was supposed to do."

William asked. "What about the trouble Spike seemed to get himself into?"

Eros looked confused but at William's pensive gaze realized what he must be talking about. "Ah yes, the vampire that took a fancy to our boy. Spike has over a century of fighting skills," Eros said.

"But he's human, how could he defend himself against a vampire like Angelus?" Buffy searched Eros' eyes, untrusting of the man.

"I assure you he can watch his own backside. And what if William went back, could he protect himself better?"

Buffy considered the question. "I guess not."

Eros grinned. "Now wouldn't you two rather keep things the way they are? Spike does."

"I …" Buffy looked helplessly at the two hopeful men.

…..

Spike sat silently with Aphrodite, pondering they're predicament.

"Maybe we could just stake him," Aphrodite said, growing hopeful.

"Ta luv, it'd be my pleasure. But as much as I hate to say it, and trust me I _hate_ _to say it_, the world needs his Great Poofiness." Spike shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe we could get the gypsies give him his soul _now_. I highly doubt he'd be raping anybody if he had a soul." Aphrodite frowned as Spike shook his head.

"I don't know where the blokes who shoved one up him the first time will be 'til twenty years from now," Spike said.

"We could get someone else. Make them put it in him," Aphrodite said eagerly.

"Darla traveled the world and never found anyone who could do anything concerning a vampire and a soul. What about the Powers?" Spike asked, raising his eyebrows.

Aphrodite sighed ruefully. "I asked them, they're angry at me for messing with the timeline. They refuse to help."

"Well I guess we could—" Spike was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Hide," Spike hissed.

Aphrodite blinked out of sight.

Spike opened the door. "Hello Annabelle, what can I do for you?"

Annabelle smiled sweetly at him, her cheeks blushing red. "Nothing—I mean there's someone at the door for you. Mrs. Pratt said I should let him in, but I remember you said I shouldn't let anyone I don't know in until you've approved of them."

"Thank you, I shall go see who the visitor is." Spike smiled back at her.

He ran down the stairs to the front door. "How may I—" Spike felt the blood drain from his face as he watched Angelus grin at him.

"How may you pleasure me? Well you could strip to your skin and invite me in." Angelus leaned in against the barrier. "You know everybody in your house doesn't have to die," he as an afterthought. " If you give yourself to me freely I'll let the rest of the humans live."

Spike glared at Angelus, profoundly wishing he had heat vision. "And how do you intend on getting invited in? Excuse me if I'm wrong, but don't you need that to kill the people in here?"

"Not if I send one of my people to get invited instead, they'd come in and kill the owner of this house hold. I could walk in freely then." Angelus sneered, staring longingly at Spike's neck.

"And you would send Darla or Drusilla? Or maybe you'll just send a minion instead of your Childe or Sire?" Spike asked.

Angelus' eyes widened. "How do you know that? Are you with the Slayer? You do look like you could be a Watcher."

Spike was insulted. "I most certainly am not a poofy Watcher. I hate you just a little more for saying that I look like one."

"William dear, why don't you invite your friend in?" Mrs. Pratt asked coming up from behind Spike.

Angelus bowed his head. "May I please come in kind Mrs.?"

"No!" Spike yelled, his fist flashing through the barrier and slamming against Angelus' nose. There was an audible crunch as Angelus' nose broke.

"William! Why in the world would you do that? Sir please come—" Spike interrupted his mother.

"He is a criminal Mother. A robber and a rapist, and a murderer on top of that," Spike explained.

Mrs. Pratt's ghostly complexion grew a whiter shade of pale. "You must be kidding William."

Spike shook his head gravely. "No Mother, this man is not to be invited in."

Angelus had long since recovered from Spike's punch and stood in front of the door once again pleading to Spike's mother. "Your son has misunderstood me. I'm being hunted by some beast and must come in. If I shudder to think what will happen to me if I stand in the open longer."

Before Spike's mother could speak Spike talked. "I was mistaken, allow me to help you get to your resting place or home," he looked over to his mother. "You should go to bed Mother, I will deal with this matter."

Mrs. Pratt nodded hesitantly. "As long as you stay safe William, I worry so greatly about you."

Spike left the door, scooping his mother into his arms. "Whatever happens in the future, remember I will always love you. You are one of the most important women in my life. I would do anything for your safety," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She looked up at him, wiping the tear off his cheek. "You have been acting so strangely, William is something wrong?"

Spike hugged her once more before walking backwards towards the door. "You should get to sleep now Mother. I may be gone when you awake in the morn, I have a bit of business."

She nodded again. "Good night Dear."

Spike waited until she was upstairs before turning back to Angelus. "You won't stop 'til you've gotten in and killed everyone I love and care about, will you?"

"Only on the one condition," Angelus said.

"Fine, but only if I have your word on it. Do you swear upon your immortal life you will never return here, or hurt anyone of this household if I come with you?" Spike asked.

"Yes." Angelus placed his hand over his unbeating heart, repeating Spike's words.

Spike stepped through the threshold, closing the door behind him.


	7. Pain and passion

Buffy blew out a long breath. "No."

"What!" Eros cried.

"No, I'm bringing Spike home." Buffy watched William as his head bowed. "William I'm sorry. I care for you, I really do, but I … I care about Spike more."

William nodded. "I know. You two have history, we… we have one night."

Eros jumped off the chair, kicking it furiously. "You fucking fuckers are fucked up." Eros spun on them. "This isn't fucking fair. Spike is a Dumbfuck, whipped little puppy who _loves_ the Slayer. What the fuck kind of vampire falls in love with a Slayer?

"And you, you are a woman who worries so much about herself, and so little for man who loves her. You thought Spike was happy in the past and still you were going to pull him back here."

Buffy grabbed Eros by his shoulders, slamming him into a wall. "You know, I'm sick of you, I'm sick of your mother, I'm sick of being played with. You've seen Spike, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Eros said, eyeing Buffy wearily.

"I want to see him, talk to him," Buffy said coolly.

"And if I don't help you?" Eros challenged.

Buffy smiled, but her eyes made Eros fear for his pieces.

She pressed him to the wall harder. "If you don't, I'll decide you're more demon than I should let run free." Buff's grip tightened painfully on his shoulders, her nails biting flesh through the clothing.

Eros nodded quickly. "Of course, it would be my pleasure. Only…"

"What?" Buffy bit out.

"Without Aphrodite I can only let you see him. He can't see or touch you, and you can't talk to him." Eros squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the Slayer's blow. It didn't come.

Buffy let him drop to the ground. "Can you find her?" she asked.

"No, I don't know where she is," Eros lied.

"Fine, let me see him." Buffy grabbed his arm, hefting him up. She glanced at William. "Stay here. I'll be back soon."

Eros murmured something under his breath and with a blindingly white flash, both figures disappeared.

William shook his head, repeating Buffy's command. "Stay here."

The crypt door pushed open. "Okay fang face, have you seen Buffy?"

William raised an eyebrow as a chunky man walked in.

"Well?" The man tapped his foot impatiently.

"You are referring to me?" William asked.

"I don't see any other disgusting vampires around here," he said.

A thought dawned on William. "You must be Xander, the annoying male that hangs on Buffy's dress skirt." William nodded happily. "I was confused at first, but Buffy told me about you."

Xander blanched. "I don't hang on any part of Buffy."

"Not so bright I see. A shame, you'd think a person misfortunate enough to look like you should get a little something up stairs." William sighed, shrugging. "Oh well. At least you found a woman as kind as to take pity on you."

"Stop it! You may have a chip, but that won't stop me from staking you with great prejudiced." Xander pulled a stake out of his pocket.

William kept circling around him, moving when Xander would launch himself stake first. "She said you would try to hurt me," William said. "Don't you know to kill a person who hasn't caused you harm and can't defend himself is a despicable and cowardly thing." William lectured.

"That's what you are, a despicable thing. A soulless monster," Xander spat back.

William tisked. "But I do have a soul. My name is William and Greek goddess put me and my soul in this vampire body."

Xander paused, scrunching his face. "You're not Spike? You sure sound like him."

…..

Spike blinked rapidly, his eyelids felt like led. "Where …?" His throat constricted dryly and he worked his mouth, swallowing repeatedly.

"Ah, my handsome boy has awoken. How do you feel?" Angelus strode to Spike's side from the shadows.

Spike tried to move but found his hands and feet tied down. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his body. His heart didn't beat and he thirsted for blood.

"You turned me. I don't remember it," Spike said.

"Drusilla hit you from behind and knocked you out. She was raving about how you didn't belong, that you weren't mine to make. I had to torture her for hours before she calmed down." Angelus hopped of the edge the table Spike was strapped to.

Spike tugged at the strap, but the restraint was too firm to brake with no leverage. "Do you mind given a bloke a hand here?"

Angelus ran his hand up Spike's chest, flicking his thumb over Spike's nipple.

Spike suppressed a shudder, clamping his jaw shut. He realized he was not just tied down, but naked.

Angelus sliced Spike across the chest with his nail, drawing blood. "Now boy, why would I let you go when it's so much fun having you tied here?" Angelus followed the trail of blood with his tongue. "You'll be begging for more when I'm done with you." Angelus said, looking down at him.

Spike slammed his head forward, smirking at the _crack _that echoed through the room.

Angelus threw himself back, falling to the ground. "You little shit," he hissed.

Spike laughed. "You'll be torturing me soon I wager. You'll cut and bleed me, starve and rape me. But know that you have my body, not me."

Angelus' fist flashed out, thumping soundly into Spike's short ribs. "Shut up."

"It'll drive you insane with anger and I'll be laughing at you the whole time. You're my inside joke and I don't plan on letting you know why. Poofter." Spike spit on Angelus.

"We'll see." Angelus picked a short dagger from a table of 'toys,' and walked over to Spike. "Pain and passion make slaves of everyone."

…

Buffy swallowed bile as Angelus set to work with the knife, cutting Spike in various places in various patterns.

"Find her," Buffy said.

"Find who?" Eros questioned, his eyes fixed on the blood sight in front of him.

Buffy punched Eros in the stomach, bringing her knee into his face. "Find your mama, dipshit."

Eros nodded, clutching his bloody nose. "Just a minute," he slurred.

Buffy turned back to Spike as Eros flashed out. Her eyes burn with tear and her chin wobbled as Spike screamed and writhed in pain. Yet whenever Angelus stopped cutting Spike would laugh, bringing the sharp metal back.

She watched Angelus tossed the knife aside, lapping up the blood from Spike's body. Buffy kept reminding herself that it wasn't Angel she wanted to get strapped on that table, but Angelus.

"This better be good." Aphrodite complained as she and Eros flashed in next to Buffy.

Buffy turned on them, growling her order. "Let me in there."


	8. What is my futures past

Xander barked in laughter. "Oh ho, ho. You had me going for a moment there."

William rolled his eyes. "Stupid git, I'm telling the truth."

Xander gawked at him. "It can't be. You've got to be—" He was cut off by his fiancé as she walked in behind him.

"Oh, pretty." Anya pointed to William.

"Ahn!" Xander yelled.

She shook her hand. "Not that, though Spike is very handsome. I was talking about his soul. It is very shinny and pretty. Mostly clean and mostly pure."

Xander's head swiveled from Anya to William, finally settling on Anya. "I don't see anything. How do you know he has a soul?"

Anya smiled. "A left over power from my Vengeance Demon days. I can see if someone has a soul. Spike's is very bright. Brighter than yours, than any of the scoobies actually, that's including Buffy and Dawn."

Xander stammered. "Bu- but he's- he's a vampire!"

William butted in. "Only in body. I'm the human version of Spike. I'm a gentleman from 1880. I was put into my future body by a love goddess."

Anya nodded. "That sounds sensible. Who was she?"

William looked surprised that she was so willing to believe him. "Aphrodite. She and her son Eros have been messing with me, Buffy and your Mr. Spike."

Apparently William wasn't the only one who couldn't believe Anya. "How can you say _this_ is sensible? He's lying Ahn, faking."

Anya strode over to William. "You can't fake a soul Xander," she tossed over her shoulder.

….

Aphrodite glanced at Spike. "Oh God please… I should have been watching him. I'm sorry." She turned to Buffy. "I'm sorry."

Buffy screamed, her blood boiling. "Let me stop it!"

"We've played with the time line too much already. We can't do that." Aphrodite said bitterly.

Buffy pushed her. "Can't or won't? You've done this much to us, now help fix it."

Aphrodite began to argue but thought better of it and nodded. "Okay. Eros, take my hand."

Eros grabbed her hand and they chanted together.

Buffy fisted her hands as she waited for the shield that kept her from save Spike to lift.

…..

Spike groaned as Angelus sat on his chest. "You ever thought about losing a few pounds Peaches? You gotta be well over two and a half bills."

Angelus smacked Spike's face. "That's no way to treat your Sire. Should have more respect for your new lover."

"May be my Sire, but you'll never be my lover. I believe they call them rapists these days." Spike gritted his teeth against the pain as Angelus hit him again.

"I think I'll take a break from cutting your pretty body up. I find it hard to concentrate with you naked like this."

"Easy fix to that. Put some pants on me and bring out the next tool." Spike breathed, finding it difficult to talk with Angelus' weight on him.

"I was thinking about relieving a little pent up energy instead." Angelus kissed Spike, licking his lips.

Spike bit Angelus' tongue, his teeth meeting as he bit through.

Angelus recoiled, wiping the blood off his chin. "That's it boy, I'll be taking you _now_."

Angelus stripped his shirt off, working on his trouser. "You've crossed me. I'll make you plead for the sweet taste of sunlight."

Spike felt fear grab him as he thought of the torture to come. He suddenly longed to see Angel in Angelus' place. _No, he won't win. I'm stronger than this._

Spike set his chin defiantly, looking for an appropriate place in his head to tuck himself away in. Buffy. He thought. _When we were engaged. I'll be safe with her there._

Angelus smacked him again. "I want you awake and here the whole time. Don't go letting your thoughts run away, I might have to bring the back."

A chair smashed over Angelus' head, knocking him down. Spike was shocked to see Buffy standing in his wake.

"Am I dreaming?" Spike asked.

Buffy bent over and gently kissed his lips. She brushed the stray hair from his eyes. "No Spike, I'm here to help you." She swung around with her fist out, catching Angelus in the jaw as he was getting up.

Angelus stumbled back and glared at Buffy. "Who are you?" He hissed.

"Buffy the vampire Slayer, and you're going to be sorry." She hook kicked him behind the ear. She followed up with a stutter kick. Angelus fell to his knees and Buffy took a handful of hair, bringing his head to her knee. Angelus fell unconsciously to his face.

Spike chuckled. "Efficient. You must be bloody angry."

Buffy jumped to Spike's side, undoing the straps that imprisoned him. "I so sorry Spike, this is my… so sorry." Tears spilled from her eyes as she scrambled to get him free.

Spike winced, sitting up. He grabbed Buffy, pulling her onto his lap and hugging her to him. "You didn't cause anything. You saved me." Spike ran his hand through her blonde locks, rocking his body against hers. "I love you Buffy, missed so much. My angel, you're my gold angel."

Buffy calmed in his arms, nuzzling her head in to his neck. "It is my fault. If I wasn't so mean, if I just let myself feel, stopped listening to the scoobies. It never would have happened, you wouldn't have been hurt."

Spike kissed the top of her head. "It's alright princess, it is not your fault. Blame Angelus, blame Darla, or blame the idiots who sent me here. But don't blame yourself."

Buffy rubbed her hand against his cheek, pulling his head down slightly to capture his mouth. They kissed softly, almost shyly at first, as though it was their first time being intimate. Slowly they kissed more deeply, exploring each other with their tongues, learning each other again.

Buffy glided her tongue across his raised fangs and Spike hugged her tighter, moaning into her mouth.

Angelus grunted from where he lay, breaking up their moment.

Spike put his forehead against Buffy's. "I think we should wait until we're home."

Buffy stopped him as he started to pull away. She cupped his chin. "What I have to tell you can't wait. I don't want to take any chances in you not ever knowing. Too many enemies to wait, waited too long."

Spike slipped his arms around her waist. "Okay Princess, don't wait."

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes. "You've never left me. Not when you hated me and never would when you loved me, even though I gave you more than enough reason to." She kissed his chest, tasting the coppery taste of his blood on her lips. _Even hurt he thinks of me first._

"I would never leave, love you too much to even consider," Spike said.

"And that's one of the reasons I've fallen in love with you. I couldn't admit it before Spike, but… I love you." Buffy looked up at him.

Spike could feel his body expand with joy and his heart explode with love as he stared into Buffy's eyes, but still there was a nagging feeling of disbelief. "You mean it? Cause if you're joking you might as well stake me now."

Buffy nodded. "And I always will. This is different from anything I've ever felt. I love you Spike."

Spike pulled her lips to his, kissing her with all his worth.

"Ahem, think we could work on getting everyone home? We're ready to do it, all we need is you two." Aphrodite said.

Spike and Buffy parted and walked to the mother and son. They're arms where wrapped tightly around each other. They looked very much like they did after Willow's spell sent them into a fake engagement.

"So what do we do?" Spike said.

Aphrodite shifted awkwardly. "Well, you see … We're going to send you two to the future and bring William back here. You guys just need to stands in the circle."

Buffy looked at Aphrodite stone faced. "What are you leaving out?"

"Er, um, William will still hold his memory of the future, that and now he'll be a vampire… and I think he might keep his soul. That means your guys' future may not be the future you're used to. It could be very different," she answered.

Spike nodded. "Ready luv?" he asked Buffy.

"I guess. I just hope it's a good future." She turned her eyes to Aphrodite. "Will we know what the hell is going on?"

She shook her head yes. "Definitely, it may take an hour or so, but it will all come to you. You'll have two sets of memories."

"Okay than, let 'er rip." Spike said, holding Buffy close to him as they stepped into the sand made circle.


	9. Orders? Hit the gonads and get the girl

Xander glared venomously at William and Anya from his stop on Spike's armchair. The other two sat Indian style facing each other on the sarcophagus chatting away.

"Stupid vampire. Stupid fiancée," Xander hissed hotly under his breath.

"Man, I can't believe you know Hallie." Anya giggled, slapping William's knee playfully.

William chuckled warmly, his chest vibrating from the action. "Yes well, I can't believe that Cecily is a demon. I mean I always thought she acted nastily towards me because I'm not extremely wealthy, or because I'm not exceedingly handsome. I never would have thought it was just that she hated most humans. Blee—very amazing."

Anya snorted. "Come on, you're hot for this time. Back then you were smoldering. Face it, you're well wanted by all women. I'd even have sex with you if I didn't already have Xander."

William's eyes dropped nervously to his fidgeting hands. He knew his face would be burning if blood flowed through this undead body. For the first time since coming to the future William thank whoever was listening that he was a vampire.

"Yes, well… thank you. I suppose if I wasn't infatuated with Cecily I might have found a wife by this time." He looked up at Anya. "I should never have deluded myself enough to believe I was in love with her. Not when she felt the way she did towards me." William's voice trailed off as his mind drifted.

Anya rubbed his forearm consolingly. "If it makes you feel better, Hallie talked about you a lot. I mean I only just found out it was you she was talking about, but still. You know, she liked your poetry and definitely found you orgasm worthy."

William's eyes shot wide and he felt his head spin, his mind working to get him use to Anya's out spoken behavior. "Um … er thank you?"

Anya smiled. "No problem. Hey you're from the past, have you even had sex yet?"

William was saved from a stuttering answer by a bright flash of white light.

Eros stood in the middle of the crypt, his arms spread out. "Honey, I'm home!"

William leapt to his feet, racing to Eros. He gripped the man's shoulders. "Is Buffy okay?"

"What's wrong with Buffy?" Xander demanded, jumping up. His foot slipped and he landed on his stomach, bracing himself with his hands. "Ow, damn it."

Eros glanced at Xander. "Who's the fool?" He stared at William.

William shook him. "Buffy! Is she okay?"

Eros shrugged sweeping William's hand off. "Fine, Buffy's fine. She's with her _true love_." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

William nodded solemnly. "Oh, that's … good."

Eros rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as the other one."

William raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I told Spike how it was. How happy he could be in the past, and how shitty the future is. Still the fuck insists on being with the cause of all his pain. A pup! That's what a man who acts like that is. A whipped pup!"

William ignored the Eros' rant. "What is to happen now?"

Eros threw him a dirty look, pissed about being interrupted. "Thanks to that Slayer bitch you'll—"

William clasped Eros' shoulder's, slamming him against a crypt wall. "Don't. Ever. Call. Her that." He gritted out each work venomously.

Eros brought his knee up, jamming it into William's gut. William doubled over and Eros brought his knee up once again, smashing William in the nose. He put his foot on William's chest, pushing him onto his back.

"I don't take orders from lower beings," Eros said, spitting on William.

William got to his knees, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He glared up at Eros, bloody images of how he could make Eros die fluttered to mind. William shook his head slightly, wondering where he got the idea of jamming a railroad Spike into the man's skull.

"Want me to hit you some more, boy?" Eros teased.

Xander lost himself in the moment and blurted out. "William! Hit him in the groin."

William didn't hesitate, he grabbed Eros around the knee and brought he fist up, hitting home.

Eros fell instantly to his knees, grasping his family jewels. "How- you- ow…"

Getting up William tossed a glance at Xander, grinning like a fool. "How did you know that that was where his weak spot was? I mean, he _is _a god, I always read that they were resilient to pain."

Xander shrugged. "It hurts any man to be hit in the gonads. He's a god?"

Eros climbed to his feet, scowling at the three people in the room. "Yes I'm a god. I am Eros, a Greek god, son of Aphrodite."

"So what are you doing here?" Xander asked.

"I'm… my mother sent me to pick up him," he said with disdain, pointing at William.

William rolled his shoulders and raised his hand to his chest, flipping Eros off with the European bird.

Xander shook his head. "Why the hell does he act so much like Spike if he isn't? According to him he's a shy poet, but he acts and looks like a blonde vampire ass."

Eros snorted. "He may have a soul, but he still has a demon, and it's the demon that brings out his confidence in himself. Without that, he_ is_ just a shy, and may I say, wimpy poet."

William growled deep in his throat, training his eyes of Eros. "You said you were sent by you mummy to pick me up. Well don't leave her waiting, come on now do as your mother ordered. Wouldn't want her to scold you, now would we?"

Eros gritted his teeth, contemplating the idea of saying fuck you to the world and killing William on the spot. Eros grabbed William's wrist and chanted a few words. In a bright light, William disappeared.

Anya gasped and stared at Eros. "What did you do to him?"

…

William blinked rapidly, taking in his completely white surroundings before settling on the couple in front of him. "Buffy, I see you found who you were looking for."

Spike looked at William closely before turning to Buffy. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me I look like that?"

Buffy smiled. "Well I know your hair is—"

Spike cut her off. "I'm freaking hot! I mean, I knew I was hot, but I didn't know I was _that _hot."

William's eyebrows shot up. "You are joking, right? You are surely less of a gentleman than I was expecting my future self to be. Even without seeing the body I occupy I know it doesn't look like mine, and your attire is atrocious. And what are you doing with that accent? We were raised to sound like a gentleman, not a cockney coalmine worker."

Spike scowled. "Why you pompous arse, I can't believe I used to be you."

Before the argument could escalate Buffy inserted herself. "We don't have much time here William. We need you to know a few things before it's too late."

William nodded, his attention focused solely on Buffy.

"You were turned into a vampire by a guy named Angelus. You can kick his ass all you want, though I wouldn't try if I were you. Thing is, if you kill him the world ends." Buffy grasped William's hand and stared into his eyes. "You can't kill him, he needs to be around in the future. He must live."

William unconsciously leaned in closer to Buffy, his eyes drifting shut as he nodded again.

Spike muttered under his breath, but kept his feet planted in place. "You should be keeping your soul when you go back, you can say bye to mum, but you can't stay. I suggest you show up in a town in America called Sunnydale around… ninety-seven, ninety-eight."

William's eye opened and he spared Spike a glance before looking back at Buffy. "Why? America is terribly dangerous, or so I've heard." He shrugged. "Of course I suppose it will be better in seventeen years."

Spike shook his head. "I meant nineteen-ninety-eight, not eighteen, mate."

William's eyes widened comically and he stared slack jawed at Spike. "That's over a hundred years from now, what am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Any bloody thing you want, I suggest killing demons, learning how to fight and getting this cockney accent down, girls love this accent. Of course not in that order, don't want your pansy arse getting me killed. You make sure your there for Buffy, in Sunnydale California"

With a gust of wind and smoke Aphrodite appeared. "It's time to go, but first," She swiped her hand in the air and a disoriented Spike and William found themselves in their own bodies. "we need two you normal … kind of. Sorry about the being dead thing William, I blame Spike."

Buffy pulled William's lips down to her, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

William grabbed her around the waist before she could move, and smashed his lips to hers. He held her tightly to his body as he kissed her one last time.

Spike growled and yanked Buffy to his chest as she and William parted. "Just bloody get the girl, can you deal with that?"

Before William could answer he found himself in his home and Spike and Buffy were nowhere to be seen. None of them knowing what the future would hold.


End file.
